Tu Mirada En Mi
by Kennyfangirl
Summary: Kyle sale del campamento para niños al que es obligado a ir, Stan lo recoge pero no se dan cuenta que algo inesperado les sucederá en el camino.


**Disclaimer: South Park no me pertenece, esta awesomosa(¿? Creación es propiedad de Trey Parker y Matt Stone, benditos sean.**

**LeliiNessa: Hola gente, hace unos dias Natia me regañó porque no continué con ninguno de mis fanfics y pues me acordé que este lo tengo desde hace un año y lo terminé para que deje de molestarme por eso y pues se me ocurrió basado en un hecho real, espero que lo disfruten ^^**

**ATENCION:**

**SUPONGAMOS QUE STAN Y KYLE CANTAN ESTA CANCION ASI QUE LA PARTE EN NEGRILLA LA CANTARIA KYLE (POR QUE LO QUE CANTA ES TECNICAMENTE LO QUE SIENTE Y ES) Y LA PARTE EN **LETRA NORMAL LA CANTARIA STAN **(POR EL MISMO MOTIVO QUE KYLE)** **Y LA PARTE EN **_**LETRA CURSIVA LA CANTARIAN AMBOS**_**.**

**TU MIRADA EN MÍ**

Stan y Kenny van camino a recoger a Kyle que los estaba esperando a las afueras de un campamento de verano para niños. Cuando los dos mayores llegaron en la camioneta del tío de Stan, Kyle se sintió rescatado de ese infierno de mocosos. Subió al auto y emprendieron marcha hacia South Park que quedaba a dos horas de ahí.

Kyle, no crees que estas un poco grandecito como para ir a esos campamentos?- decía Stan mientras conducía, sin quitar la vista de la congestionada carretera.

Si lo sé, mi madre me obliga a ir- decía Kyle en el asiento de al lado de Marsh.- dice que seguiré yendo hasta que sea mayor de edad.

Bueno, solo espero que puedas aguantar hasta el otro año.- decía Kenny en la parte de atrás.- No sé cómo te dejas mandar tanto de tu mamá.

Hubo un momento de silencio, Kyle estaba algo pensativo, tenía un mal presentimiento y algo en su interior le decía que debía decirle a Stan lo que siente, pero no podía hacerlo frente a Kenny… Sacudió la cabeza para tratar de olvidar ese presentimiento. Stan observo que el pelirrojo tenía como una flor en las manos.

Qué es eso que tienes en las manos?- pregunto el moreno rompiendo el silencio.

Ah, esto es una flor, la encontré mientras los esperaba.-dijo Kyle levantando un poco la flor para mostrársela bien a Stan.- Es una margarita, mi favorita. **(La verdad no se cual sea la flor favorita de kyle pero supongamos que es la margarita)**

Nadie sabe como ocurrió, unos dicen que se les atravesó otro auto, algunos dicen que cogieron mal la curva y otros, simplemente dicen que les fallo los frenos, el caso es que la camioneta se salió de la carretera por un abismo, dio siete vueltas antes de partirse en dos, la mitad en la que iba Kenny cayó y no sufrió mucho pero quedo atrapado ahí, está en peligro de incendiarse, y la otra mitad en la que iban Stan y Kyle cayó volteada al lado del rio, Marsh logro salir del auto justo a tiempo, como él tenia la ventanilla abierta y no llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad salió por la ventana en la segunda vuelta, afortunadamente cayó en un prado alto que amortiguo el golpe y solo le dejo unos cuantos raspones, de inmediato se levanto y vio como su amigo gritaba desesperadamente atrapado en el auto, también observo que cuando se partió la camioneta. Kyle se golpeo en la cabeza con la puerta del auto, haciendo que el pelirrojo cayera inconsciente casi adentro de la camioneta, de inmediato Stan bajo para ayudar a su amigo.

Kyle, despierta, ¡DESPIERTA!- gritaba Stan sacudiendo al pelirrojo.- Tienes que despertar amigo.

Ya que su amigo no despertaba, el pelinegro coloco la cabeza en el pecho de Kyle para saber si se escuchaba latir su corazón o si se escuchaba su respiración o… algo que le pudiera dar una señal de vida, se tranquilizo un poco al saber que si respiraba.

Pero momento después la tapa del motor del auto que estaba arriba de ellos, se resbalo y cayó encima de Stan, haciendo que este sufriera un pequeño desmayo, a los dos minutos se despertó, sintiendo un fuerte dolor en su espalda y la suave sensación de que le revolvían el cabello, levanto un poco la cabeza y vio que Kyle le sonreía, se sonrojo un poco al ver en la posición en que estaban: el pelirrojo boca arriba con Stan acostado a su lado con la cabeza en su pecho.

Hasta que despertaste.- dijo Kyle aun revolviéndole el cabello.- te vez tierno encima de mí.

Lo siento.- difícilmente Stan pudo quitarse ese pedazo de metal encima.- Iré a buscar ayuda.

N-no, quiero que te quedes aquí.- dijo Kyle sin borrar esa tierna sonrisa de su rostro.- la ayuda llegara sola, quiero decirte algo.

Stan lo dudo un momento, pero lo convenció esa tierna carita de niño desprotegido además que esa subida se veía imposible.

Ok, dime.-

N-Nunca me olvides.- dijo agarrando suavemente la mano de Stan, el cual estaba muy asustado y confundido.

**Frente a ti es fácil ser sincera lo quiera o no lo quiera**

**No tengo otra manera**

No me digas eso Kyle, no te puedes morir.- dijo el moreno abrazando cuidadosamente al pelirrojo para no lastimarlo.- Tienes que vivir, los súper mejores amigos recuerdas?

Si…- dijo Kyle apartando la mirada para no ver llorar a su amigo.- Pero, tú tienes que seguir, yo me quedare aquí, en cualquier momento.

No me dejes, saca fuerzas tienes que vivir.- decía Stan llorando aferrado al pecho del pelirrojo.

Hasta ahora hemos sido amigos

Y eso me bastaba yo no buscaba mas

No, tú no te vas, me has salvado muchas veces y ahora es mi turno.-

Haciéndote el héroe no me vas a salvar.- dijo Kyle mirando fijamente a esos ojos azules intensos por los que muchas veces suspiraba, que lo hipnotizaba y de los que estaba enamorado.

**Dime qué hiciste dime qué cambio dentro de mi**

**Para cruzar a línea entre tú y yo**

**La que me convenció**

Kyle, aguanta por favor, solo tienes unos cuantos golpes…- dijo Stan quitándole unos mechones de la cara de su amigo.

Te acuerdas que yo estudie medicina?- el moreno asintió.- Bueno yo… no quiero asustarte con lo que te voy a decir.

Dime- en ese momento Kyle jalo suavemente a Stan para que acomodara su cabeza en su estomago.

Stan confundido se acomodo como quería el pelirrojo, pero escucho algo que lo horrorizo.

Escuchas ese crujir?- Marsh asintió temeroso- bueno ese sonido es que mis órganos internos se están desgarrando lentamente, este morado que tengo aquí.- se señalo el cuello- es la vena principal que esta lastimada, en cualquier momento se puede reventar y si lo hace yo me m….

NO!- grito Stan alejándose de su amigo.- Por favor no te vayas te… te…. _Te necesito_.

El moreno se alejo mas para tratar de subir a buscar ayuda.

_Y eres tú_

Yo también te necesito…- Stan se giro para observar a su amigo, ahí atrapado, sangrando y sollozando en silencio.- quédate aquí en mis _últimos momentos._

Marsh se dio la vuelta analizando la situación. Kyle solo se quedo en silencio, él sabía que su amigo no lo dejaría solo, que volvería hacia él para acompañarlo hasta el último segundo.

Vamos Kyle, acuérdate que _juntos _hemos salido de situaciones peores.- Stan se acerco al pelirrojo cogiendo un trapo casi limpio que había en el suelo.- Hemos estado enfrentando la muerte muy de seguido, no te puedes rendir ahora…

El silencio que me hizo hablar

La voz que en mi dormía

La fe que me abrigaba en tu mirar

Como cuando.- sonrió para disimular el dolor que le causaba Stan que le limpiaba las heridas menores.

Todos los días, siempre que a Kenny lo matan, nosotros estamos ahí, mirando la muerte pasar a nuestro lado.- El moreno se detuvo un momento al darse cuenta, que desde hace rato había dejado de limpiarle las heridas y lo que estaba haciendo era limpiarle las lagrimas, se sintió culpable de ser el causante de esas lagrimas, pero no sabía por qué.

Mientras tanto Kyle lloraba cada vez más, sabía perfectamente por que lo hacía pero no era capaz de decirle a Stan. Hasta que….

No puedo creer, todo este tiempo y no puedo decir unas pinches dos palabritas.- decía Kyle irónicamente, como para sí mismo y aun con lágrimas en los ojos.

Uh?- ahora si Stan se estaba empezando a asustar. El pelirrojo lo miro fijamente, haciendo que Marsh se sonrojara un poco.

_Y eres tú_

Stan… yo… yo… te amo.- alcanzo a decir con un hilo de voz.- Nunca fui capaz de decirte esto….

El moreno quedó un poco sorprendido al escuchar esa declaración, pero no fue capaz de asimilar lo recientemente dicho por su mejor amigo, sin embargo, cuando se dio cuenta, le estaba dando un suave beso a Kyle, con eso las palabras sobraron en ese momento. El pelirrojo abrió los ojos en asombro pero inmediatamente correspondió el beso que tanto había ansiado.

Cuando ambos se separaron, se quedaron mirandose fijamente sin saber que decir, Stan solo observaba a su amigo, el cual, a pesar de su dolor le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa.

**Quien alimento mi libertad**

**Amarte y no necesitar de nada**

**Tan solo tu mirada en mí**

Kyle, por favor no te vayas, te necesito, te prometo que si salimos de esta te llevaré a vivir conmigo, estaremos juntos… _por siempre_- Dijo desesperadamente Marsh tratando de darle fuerza a su amigo.- Ahora me doy cuenta lo valioso que eres para mi, ven conmigo.

Y llegaste y conocí un nuevo día

Entraste a mi vida

Mi cómplice te hacías

Tranquilizate, te prometo que serás feliz, saldrás de aquí y rehacerás tu vida, como siempre la quiciste hacer.- Kyle rió un poco.- Aunque fue al final pero al menos pude lograr decirte lo que siempre sentí. Me siento tranquilo, nunca te abandonaré Stan.

**No fue difícil encontrar la calma**

**Le hablaste a mi alma**

**Fue mía la verdad**

Kyle yo también te….- No pudo terminar de decir esta oración, puesto que el pelirrojo empezó a toser y a expulsar sangre de la boca, desde hace rato se estaba atorando pero no decía nada para no asustar a Stan.- ¿Qué te pasa amigo?- Nada hubo en respuesta, cada vez tosía más fuerte y pareciera que no se fuera a detener, el moreno rápidamente tomó el rostro de Kyle y lo giró para que expulsara la sangre más fácilmente, de inmediato el pelirrojo volvió otra vez a sonreir.

Gracias Stan, pero mi muerte no la puedes evitar- Dijo Kyle cada vez en un tono más bajo que le era dificil a Stan escucharlo.

¿Por qué eres tan pesimista? No entiendo por qué te rindes tan facilmente, quisiera saber por qué estás tan tranquilo y esperas la muerte como algo tan natural.- Gritó Marsh haciendo que el ojiverde se pusiera serio y mostrara su verdadero rostro de dolor.

Me asomo un momento a ese universo

Que eres tú

Y siento que quisiera descubrir

Un poco mas de ti

Se escucharon las sirenas de la ambulancia y los paramedicos rodearon el lugar, retiraron a Stan de su amigo, lo llevaron en la ambulancia, y mientras entraba en ella observó el cuerpo de Kenny incendiado. Rápidamente tomaron a Kyle y se lo llevaron, Marsh alcanzó a oir que un paramedico dijo que no había esperanza para aquel chico pelirrojo, lo que hizo que Stan se pusiera a llorar en el trayecto que faltaba para llegar a Denver.

_Y eres tú_

Ya en el hospital de Denver médicos y enfermeras corrian de un lado a otro mirando la manera de estabilizar a Kyle, inmediatamente lo llevaron a una habitación que Stan desconocía. Media hora después aparecieron los padres de Kyle preguntando por su hijo, también llego Cartman y demás amigos de Stan.

Yo sabía que el muy estúpido moriría antes de cumplir 18.- Dijo Eric ganandose un golpe de parte de Clyde.

Lo lamento mucho Stan- Dijo Butters dandole unas palmaditas en el hombro- Bueno ¿al menos se te alcanzó a confesar?

Si, me dijo lo mucho que me amaba.- El moreno no pudo contener las lagrimas que rodaron como cataratas por sus mejillas.

Unas horas después salieron dos medicos a anunciarles el estado de Kyle, todos los que estaban reunidos excepto Eric –quien no se sabe que está haciendo ahí- saltaron impacientemente de sus asientos a esperar el pronostico.

**El silencio que me hizo hablar**

**La voz que en mi dormía**

**La fe que me abrigaba en tu mirar**

Margaritas, Stan llevaba un gran ramo de margaritas mientras lucía elegantemente un traje negro, tendría que ir solo, puesto que sus padres ya estaban allá en ese lugar, él solo pensaba en Kyle, no podía pensar en otra cosa y sonrió, para poder despejar su mente de todo pensamiento.

_Y eres tú_

Cuando bajó del auto vió a todos sus amigos y conocidos allí, vestian elegantemente y lo miraban como si se hubiera tardado demasiado, Stan no pudo reprimir las ganas de correr, de encontrarse de nuevo con su ser amado, la persona que siempre lo amo y seguirá haciendo por toda la eternidad, mientras corria, las personas que no lo conocían lo miraban desaprobadoramente puesto que ese lugar no es para andar corriendo, pero a él poco le importó lo único que quería era ver a Kyle_._

Quien alimento mi libertad

Amarte y no necesitar de nada

Tan solo tu mirada en mí

Una vez lo vió, empezó la ceremonia, cuando finalizó una fuerte lluvia y las personas se fueron, dejando únicamente a Stan y a los padres de Kyle allí. El moreno se acerco para ver a Kyle, _por última vez en su vida._

Amigo, nunca pensé que esto pasaría, pero…- colocó el ramo de margaritas encima del ataud.- Mira, te traje margaritas, son tus favoritas, pensé que tal vez te gustarían.

Stan se apartó para mirar como los sepultureros enterraban el ataud, el ojiazul no se pudo contener más y se lanzó ancima para evitar que lo enterraran.

-No se lo lleven, el vive, VIVE!- gritó dolido mientras la lluvia empapaba su elegante traje negro y la tierra embarraba sus zapatos finos.- KYLE! DESPIERTA! Eres fuerte, no me dejes, NO ME DEJES! –Los padres de Kyle lo apartaron para que pudieran enterrar bien a su hijo.- TE AMO KYLE! NO TE VAYAS!

-Vamos Stan, es hora de que te vayas, ya es muy tarde- Dijeron los padres de Kyle, pero el moreno no se retiró, se quedó solo observando el lugar en donde está enterrado el pelirrojo.

-Kyle, yo también te amo, siempre lo haré.- Marsh se quedó llorando mirando la tumba sin quitar los ojos de encima de ella.

**Tan solo tu mirada**

…**En mi…**

_Gracias Stan, por brindarme tu amistad a través de los años, nunca me fallaste y sé que continuarás adelante, vivirás lo que no pude vivir y serás lo que yo no pude ser, por eso te doy gracias y también porque aunque no me hayas alcanzado a decir tus sentimientos me di cuenta por mi mismo porque lo unico que me bastaba para ser feliz es __**tu mirada en mi**__._

**LeliiNessa: hehe~ Bien pues chicos les diré que esto empezó basado en un hecho real y terminó por ser totalmente diferente al cuento original y pues espero que les haya gustado, no me maten y felices fiestas ^^ actualizaré pronto, lo prometo.**

**Gracias por haber leido y dejes Rewievs please.**


End file.
